


Almost lover 恋人未满

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Salieri, Crying Salieri, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: "Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my lifeGoodbye my almost loverGoodbye my hopeless dreamI’m trying not to think about youCan’t you just let me be"----A Fine Frenzy**警告：angry sex/一方blow job/萨哭泣警告/轻微强迫性行为/ooc





	Almost lover 恋人未满

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇是给合志本儿写的一篇莫萨，试着写了俩人夹杂误会的辛苦谈恋爱和狗血的闹分手情节，希望大家能喜欢
> 
> *这个本内容不会解禁所以这里只能贴一下之前发过的试阅内容）见谅~）

*  
这已经不是他第一次撞见莫扎特跟别人纠缠不清了。

萨列里摔上咖啡店的门转身离开，玻璃门上挂着的贝壳风铃磕在玻璃上发出一声脆响。仁慈的上帝啊，他发誓自己只是在下班之后顺路来买杯咖啡，可如果连这样都能撞上莫扎特在跟别人调情，他未免有点太不走运了。

当然他或许并没有什么资格指责对方些什么，毕竟严格意义上来说他自己也是跟莫扎特纠缠不清的数量庞大的群体中的一员，比起其他人只不过有幸更亲密些罢了。

比如莫扎特跟他住在一起，不过对方曾经声称过这是为了节约一份房租；比如莫扎特每天都雷打不动风雨无阻地跟他一起上下班，可鉴于对方和他在同一所学校任教，一同进出似乎也不是什么大不了的事情。

除此之外他们还时不时来上一炮。有时发生在演出的庆功会之后——不论是谁的庆功会他们都会邀请对方，有时发生在一个好不容易得来的悠闲假期，莫扎特会扯着他度过一个美好的夜晚，然后两个人搂在一起睡到第二天正午。

可即使如此亲密，金发的音乐家也没有定性过他们之间的关系，至少没有亲口对萨列里讲过。他只会在萨列里高/潮的时候用黏腻的嗓音喊安东尼奥，然后边扯着对方汗津津的黑发给他一个湿漉漉的吻边顶得更深。又或者是在没什么人的走廊或电梯间，黏人的年轻人会凑过来牵住他的手，尽管下一句话往往都是询问晚上回家后要不要来一发。

这让萨列里觉得他们之间大概只有性。

可有时似乎又不是这样。他们也会窝在一起看腻歪的爱情电影，然后在睡着的一方打喷嚏之前帮忙裹好一张毯子。萨列里公寓的每个房间里都能翻出莫扎特留下的东西，到后来莫扎特甚至退掉了自己公寓的租期搬了过来。

莫扎特甚至把萨列里的房子称呼为“家”。

*  
萨列里始终捉摸不透莫扎特的想法。从音乐上到感情上都是。

他想知道莫扎特是如何看待这段关系的，他想告诉莫扎特他爱他，可又不敢说出口。

他害怕看到莫扎特一脸惊讶地望着他说：“您怎么就当真啦。”

毕竟莫扎特从没讲过什么“我爱你”之类的话，也没像狗血的肥皂剧里那样郑重其事地问他愿不愿跟自己在一起。萨列里会告诫自己不要太把这段感情当回事，或许在对方眼里这段关系根本就是什么随意又无伤大雅的玩笑。

因此萨列里从没想到过他居然会有嫉妒的那一天。

他看着咖啡店里的莫扎特冲对面的年轻女性欢快地说了些什么，然后那位美丽的女士就凑过去吻了吻莫扎特的唇角，而后者不仅没有反对，甚至还发出了一点笑声。

“萨列里先生？您今天喝点什么？”萨列里在店员的提醒声里回过神来，他想告诉店员小声些，他不希望莫扎特看到他也在这里，因为他的表情大概看起来像是位什么惨遭抛弃的人。

可莫扎特还是听到了。他抬头看到了萨列里，接着露出了一点混合着开心和意外的神情，“安东尼奥！”他招了招手，可萨列里连声回应也没给他，就摔上门走了。

 

*  
等他被莫扎特按在衣柜上时才后知后觉地反应过来事情的发展跟他想的有点不太一样。

“莫扎特？”萨列里试探性地叫了一声，可对方只是把脑袋埋在自己的颈窝里丝毫不出声，“沃尔夫冈？”

他颈侧脆弱的皮肤被叼住了，随之而来的是用力且略显粗暴的啮/咬——那几乎称不上是一个吻，更像是情绪的宣泄或者其他的什么。

萨列里叹了口气，他想推开莫扎特，却被对方扯住带倒在床上，“我从来不知道您心里在想些什么，大师。”他的耳垂被对方用牙齿摩/擦着，那有点痛，或许这会儿已经变得通红了，“您为什么从来都不愿意告诉我呢？”

比起莫扎特的吻他的手指动作几乎可以算得上温柔了，萨列里感觉自己的衬衫被解开慢慢褪下来，对方的手指在他的胸口抚弄着，再向下滑到小腹扯开腰带。

萨列里剧烈地挣扎起来，他不希望他们分手前的最后一次是这样的，也不想让莫扎特觉得可以用性来解决分歧和矛盾。他想从莫扎特的身边逃开，可身体和心底的声音在喊他别再挣扎了，就那么停下来吧，好好地记住他们之间的最后一次温存。

可他的自尊心受不了，他至今都不知道莫扎特把他当成什么了，恋人？他倒是觉得自己更像个炮/友，还他妈是要负责对方生活起居甚至工作上的麻烦事儿的那种。

他发愣的工夫金发的音乐家已经熟门熟路地扯下了他的裤子压了上来，一只手毫无润/滑地按压着入口处，另一只手在他吃痛想逃开的时候拽住了他的脚踝。

*  
他最后隔着泪水看了莫扎特一眼，然后闭上了眼睛，可眼泪还在一个劲儿地往外涌，“够了，莫扎特。”他说。“您可以走了，我不想要了。”

他受够自己在这段关系里像个患得患失的傻子一样乞求着对方的怜悯了，就这么结束吧。

他顿了顿，清晰地又重复了一遍，“我不想要了，您和关乎您的一切。”

“所有的这一切，您给我的，和我曾侥幸得到过的，请您都拿走吧。”萨列里终于甩开了莫扎特捧着他脸颊的手，“您总是把同一样东西给太多人，我……”他抬手抹了一把那些不听话的眼泪，猜测自己现在的样子大概狼狈极了。

他把手指压在嘴唇上，示意莫扎特听完他的话，“我不想要了，这一切本来就不对，而您让它们错得更离谱了。您得找一个新炮/友了——那个姑娘就不错，口红品味很好，起码。”

“等等，您怎么会这么想我们的关系——”莫扎特又凑了过来，他的声音听起来似乎真的在焦虑什么，“我不会离开您的，我爱您。”

那个眼神让萨列里几乎相信他真的在被莫扎特爱着了。

“得了吧，这话您跟多少个姑娘说过了。”他的声音最终还是低下来，“请快点吧，您还想从我这里得到些什么？”萨列里拉起莫扎特的手，思索了一下按在了自己的大腿上，“我们最后再做一次，然后就麻烦您别再——请不要再来扰乱我的生活了。”萨列里并不习惯于这么做，可他打算允许自己在最后一次时主动些。

毕竟他能得到的也就只有这些了，他们之间不会再有什么了。


End file.
